


Me and My Umbrella

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester had car troubles; Castiel comes to the rescue.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Under an Umbrella





	Me and My Umbrella

Dean frowned when the Impala wouldn't start. When Dean had gone into the movie theatre, the sun had been bright and shiny. Now, there was a torrential downpour. He could barely see two feet in front of the car. He groaned as he realized he probably didn't get the wires on securely the previous day when he changed out the spark plugs. In his defense, Castiel was practicing yoga in the front yard near where Dean was working on the car. Castiel doing yoga proved to be very distracting.

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone. He texted to Castiel, "Not going to make it the Benny's Diner to meet you for dinner. The movie's over, but Baby won't start. I'll fix her and head home. I'm sorry if you are waiting for me."

A quick response from Castiel appeared, "Stay safe. Text me if you need anything."

Dean grumbled as he got out of the car and grimaced at the rain. He had been looking forward to dinner with Castiel. Dean had an upcoming deadline at work and had been working late hours again. Three days this week he didn't see Castiel because he left in the morning before Dean woke up and was in bed by the time Dean got home. Today, Dean finally had a day off, so he decided to catch the new Marvel movie and then meet up with Castiel when he finished at the yoga studio.

He popped the hood and stuck his head under it to look for the problem. The hood kept the direct rain from his face, but his back and legs were still getting drenched. He started adjusting the wires, trying to ferret out the loose connection. After fifteen minutes passed. Dean started to shiver. He growled, "Son of a bitch."

A few minutes later, he saw the headlights of another car approach him. He blinked for a moment and realized it was Castiel's gold Continental. Castiel emerged from the car, holding a large orange umbrella.

Castiel strode over to him. "Any luck?"

Dean sighed, "I now know six connections that aren't bad." Dean's teeth chattered. 

Castiel responded, "Break time. I brought you a burger from Benny's. I have some workout clothes, clean ones, in my car. Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Dean walked with him back to the Continental. Castiel held the umbrella over him as Dean scooted into the backseat. Castiel slid into the driver's seat. He pulled open his duffle bag and tossed a pair of orange shorts and a Metallica t-shirt to Dean. Dean looked doubtfully at the orange shorts and said, "A bit bright, aren't they?"

"Helps my students keep track of me in a crowd." Castiel pulled a fry out of the bag and dangled it out in front of Dean's mouth. When Dean opened his mouth, Castiel plopped the fry into it. He then licked the salt from his fingers. Dean watched his fingers, mesmerized until he started shivering again. Castiel urged, "Hurry up and change, Dean. You're going to catch a cold."

Dean shook his head clearing his thoughts. As he peeled off his wet jeans, he noticed Castiel blatantly stare at his boxers, biting his bottom lip. Dean smirked, "Are you a briefs or boxer kind of guy?" 

Castiel said calmly as he snacked on another fry, "Yes."

As Dean shimmied into Castiel's shorts, he asked, "Shouldn't you make a choice?"

"Why would I?" Castiel responded said as he watched Dean as he pulled the wet green t-shirt off. "They both serve their purposes." Castiel stared at Dean as he pulled on the other shirt. He bit his lip and asked, "Dean, have you ever thought of getting a tattoo?"

"Not really. Sam and I talked about getting matching ones a long time ago, but we never got around to it. I've seen your wing tattoos though. They're awesome."

Castiel handed Dean his burger and fries. Castiel sat with his back to the driver's door and his legs spread out across the front seat. Dean sat similarly fashioned but with his back against the opposite side of the car, so they look at each other. Castiel took a few bites and said, "I got those the day after I left home for good. I think they signified I was finally free. Growing up with my parents was never easy. When I was young, I never understood why they treated me different from Jimmy."

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile, "I don't understand either, Cas."

"I guess I was different from an early age. I wanted to be a ballet dancer when I was five, and Jimmy wanted to build things and be a fireman. My mother would chastise me and tell me I needed to pick a man's job. So, I went to Berkley and got a degree in physics. However, I learned yoga to meditate because of all the stress. After I graduated, I got a teaching offer in New York. Balthazar put in for a transfer to the New York office, and that's when the shit hit the fan. Next thing I know, the teaching offer was rescinded, and Balthazar was on his way to London. My parents always thought I would eventually toe the line and work for the firm, so this was their way of forcing the issue. If they stripped everything away from me, they thought I'd come back," The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Instead, I rebelled and became a yoga instructor. When I had the opportunity to buy the studio, I did. And here I am."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'd never had met you if you'd moved to New York or joined your parents' firm," Dean responded. "I'm selfish that way. You've done well for yourself."

Castiel smiled somberly, "I'd like to think we'd meet somehow anyway. I mean it was just kismet that Sam was in that diner when I met him. I'd never been to Benny's Diner before because I just moved into the neighborhood. I see this shaggy-headed kid get frustrated as he was trying to figure out calculus. I have a background in teaching and math, so I sit down to help him, and the rest is history."

They ate in companionable silence. Occasionally, Castiel would flick a fry at Dean to see if he could catch it. Dean laughed when one bounced off his nose. When they finished eating, Dean sighed as he looked outside at the rain that was still coming down. "I guess I better try to fix Baby again. I’m going to get drenched all over again."

Castiel replied, "Nope. You have a secret weapon in your arsenal."

"And what would that be?"

"Me and my umbrella," Castiel smiled.

"Who are you, Rihanna now?" Dean said as he and Castiel got out of the car under the umbrella and headed back to the Impala.

As Dean started to work on the car, Castiel began to sing while holding the umbrella and a flashlight:

> Baby, 'cause in the dark  
>  You can't see shiny cars  
>  And that's when you need me there  
>  With you, I'll always share  
>  Because when the sun shines, we shine together  
>  Told you I'll be here forever  
>  Said I'll always be your friend  
>  Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
>  Now that it's raining more than ever  
>  Know that we still have each other  
>  You can stand under my umbrella

Dean shook his head as he checked the spark plug wires. "You're so sappy, Cas. I like classic rock, dude. Ok, I'm going to try to start her again." Castiel escorted Dean to the driver's seat. When Dean turned the key in the ignition, the Impala roared to life.

Castiel grinned, "I'll see you at home, Dean. If you have any problems, me and my umbrella will rescue you again." Castiel headed back to the Continental whistling Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head. After Castiel shook the umbrella and climbed in, the skies suddenly stopped raining. 

Dean smiled and shook his head. He didn't know where he and Castiel would end up, but he sure was enjoying the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Work quotes the song _Umbrella_ by Rihanna - [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcKaTTFRDT4)


End file.
